Fighter Flight
Fighter Flight is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk steal an starship. Transcript *(This episode begins with Jeannie is head it to Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Jeannie, what are you doing here? *'Jeannie': I'm here to see you. I got promoted to captain. *'Mordecai': Wow. Congratulations, Jeannie. *'Jeannie': Thanks. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Jeannie': Hey, what's wrong, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': It's just things complicated for us, okay. *'Jeannie': Yeah. Look, Mordecai I didn't know we didn't end the way we want it to. But, I think we have good times together didn't we? Does it mean everything to you? *'Mordecai': Yeah, it does mean something to me. But things are different now a lots of happen since we met. It was really rough for me at first. I just hope you can understand. *'Jeannie': I do understand. I'm really glad for you, Mordecai. You deserve to be happy. *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Jeannie': No problem. Well, it would be for the first time. *'Mordecai': Dude it won't be the last. *'Jeannie & Mordecai': (Laughing) *'Jeannie': We had some good times together. *'Mordecai': Yeah. We did. *(Jeannie & Mordecai kiss on the lips) *'Jeannie': What--? But I thought you--? *'Mordecai': W-what are you doing? *'Jeannie': Sorry, but kissing? Pretty gross, actually. *'Mordecai': Uh... Y-yeah. yeah.' *'Jeannie': I wasn't going all the way, you know... ...what's the problem? *'Mordecai': Uh-huh. I know. No! *'Jeannie': Oh, my gosh! *'Mordecai': I didn't mean to do that! *'Jeannie': I really wasn't-- I mean-- *'Mordecai': I was just! Woah. Heh heh.... This is awkward. *'Jeannie': Yeah. Heh heh... I'll stop. *'Mordecai': Okay, so... Still friends? *'Jeannie': Yeah. (Sighs) Mordecai, (Sighs) listen. *(Song: Gotta Go My Own Way) *'Jeannie': ♪I gotta say what's on my mind Something about us Doesn't seem right these days Life keeps gettin in the way Whenever we try, somehow the plan Is always rearranged It's so hard to say But I've gotta do what's best for me You'll be ok... I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this World someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way Don't wanna leave it all behind But I get my hopes up And I watch them fall every time Another color turns to grey And it's just too hard to watch it all Slowly fade away I'm leaving today 'cause I Gotta do what's best for me You'll be ok... I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this World someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way♪ *'Mordecai': ♪What about us? What about everything we've been through?♪ *'Jeannie': ♪What about trust?♪ *'Mordecai': ♪You know I never wanted to hurt you♪ *'Jeannie': ♪what about me?♪ *'Mordecai': ♪What am I supposed to do?♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I gotta leave but I'll miss you♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I'll miss you♪ *'Jeannie': ♪So I've got to move on and be who I am♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Why do you have to go?♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I just don't belong here I hope you understand♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I'm trying to understand♪ *'Jeannie': ♪We might find our place in this World someday But at least for now♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I want you to stay♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I gotta go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am♪ *'Mordecai': ♪What about us?♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I just don't belong here I hope you understand♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I'm trying to understand♪ *'Jeannie': ♪We might find our place in this World someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way♪ *(Song ends) *'Mordecai': Jean-- *'Jeannie': --don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your face, ever again! *(Jeannie is shown crying, running and teleports to Space-Time Police HQ) *'Mordecai': Goodbye. *(Mordecai is seen looking down) *'Spider-Man': Mordecai, the others call us for an errand. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Spider-Man': Hey, What's wrong, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': She had to go Space-Time Police HQ and she won't be back for a long time. She didn't even say goodbye... *'Spider-Man': Aww, listen here, Mordecai. You two had a very special connection. I'm sure she'll always remember you. *'Mordecai': I guess you're right. *'Falcon': Guys, the others want us for the meeting. *'Spider-Man': Right. *'She-Hulk': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Ms. Marvel': A market list. The Flea Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one durian fruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk': Clear. *'Captain America': How do you expect them to find durian on Flea Market? *(At Flea Market) *'Red Hulk': I got everything but the durians. Any luck? *'Spider-Man': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Red Hulk': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Red Hulk': Yes! *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk': Durians! *'Red Hulk': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Spider-Man': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Doom? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Red Hulk': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Red Hulk': Right. So what's the plan. *'Spider-Man': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Red Hulk': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. I'm getting what we came for. *'Red Hulk': Wait, Mordecai-- Groans *'Doombot': You there! *'Mordecai': I'll just put this back. *'Red Hulk': Run! *'The Leader': Stop them! *'Red Hulk': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Red Hulk': Groans Come here! *'Doombot': Where they go? *'Black Panther and Red Hulk': Grunts *'Spider-Man': Whoa! *'Doombot': Up there! *'Mordecai': Black Panther, Red Hulk! *'Black Panther': Just keep going. We'll catch up to you. *'Doombot': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Red Hulk': Oh. Hey, you don't have any durians, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Doombot': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Black Panther': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Doombot': Look out! *'Red Hulk': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai and Spider-Man wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Black Panther, Red Hulk? Black Panther, Red Hulk! Hey, Black Panther, Red Hulk, let us in! *'Red Hulk': So now, We be saving your life, right? *'Spider-Man': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Black Panther': We let you in, we're even. *'Mordecai': Fine! *'Red Hulk': You have to say it! *'Spider-Man': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai and Spider-Man hops to the starship) *'Black Panther': Don't crowd me, us. We're flying here. *'Mordecai': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Red Hulk': Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Turn the ship! *'Black Panther': Let go! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Red Hulk': We're trying! Grunts We can't see a thing! *'Spider-Man': Gain altitude. *'Black Panther': We know. *'Mordecai': Black Panther, Red Hulk. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Rigby': Oh, hey, Kazecai, Rikenza, Milly, Rilanla, Kencai, Reno, what's up? *'Kazecai Lune': (On Computer) Great, Rigby. We are. What about you. *'Rigby': Helping Troll and Howard for the kitchen. *'Rikenza Quins': (On Computer) Oh, you are? *'Rigby': Yeah. I shipped you guys a package for you. *'Rikenza Quins': (On Computer) Wow. We never had a package before. *'Rigby': Go ahead. Open it. *(Kazecai Lune opens a package it is revealed to be the Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Milly Lune': (On Computer) What is it? *'Rigby': A Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. *'Rilanla Quins': (On Computer) Awesome. *'Rigby': Yeah. There are yours. *'Kencai Lune': Thanks. *'Rigby': You're welcome. *'Reno Quins': (On Computer) Your old friends will be pleased. *'Rigby': Mordecai, I, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy and Howard missed everyone so much. *'Kazecai Lune': (On Computer) We're gonna miss you. This is a team. *'Rigby': Yes. Yes it is. *'Rikenza Quins': (On Computer) We're very glad. You find a home. *'Rigby': Yeah. I do have a home. Do I? *'Kencai Lune': (On Computer) Goodbye, Rigby. *'Rigby': Goodbye. *(Kencai Lune calls off) *'Rigby': Now, time to help Troll and Howard for the kicthen. *(With Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk) *'Red Hulk': Grunting *'Spider-Man': We think we're too low. *'Black Panther': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Red Hulk': Grunts How did you know? *'Spider-Man': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Black Panther': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Ms. Marvel': Yeah, but I'm feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Thor': Chuckles On a wild durian chase? *'Red Hulk': Red Hulk to Avengers. *'She Hulk': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Red Hulk. *'Red Hulk': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wasp': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the durians. *'Mordecai': Yeah, durians. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Black Panther': Just cut to the chase, Mordecai, Spider-Man. *'Iron Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Spider-Man': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a starship. *'Captain America': YOU WHAT?! *'Red Hulk': Their taking it better than we thought. *'Iron Man': Get rid of it! *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk': Do we have to? *'Captain America': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Black Panther': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai and Spider-Man) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Mordecai': Well, which one? *'Iron Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Spider-Man': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Captain America': Stealing a starship attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Red Hulk': On our way. Red Hulk out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Black Panther': Yeah. *'Spider-Man': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Red Hulk': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Mordecai': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Black Panther': Yeah. *'Spider-Man': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Red Hulk': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Mordecai': What's the worst that could happen? *'Black Panther': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Spider-Man': Besides that. *'Red Hulk': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Durian. *'Mordecai': Durian? Seriously? *'Red Hulk': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'The Leader': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Black Panther': You sure? *'Spider-Man': Just get us in close. Grunts *'The Leader': A starship? This is The Leader. My men reported a stolen starship. *'Red Hulk': That's not the starship you're looking for. It's a totally different starship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the rebels. *'The Leader': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Red Hulk': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'The Leader': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that starship again, take your shot. *'Red Hulk': Don't think he's taking Commander Durian's orders anymore. *(Mordecai and Spider-Man release the prisoners) *'Mordecai and Spider-Man': Yes! *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'The Leader': I want bots up top, now! *'Mordecai and Spider-Man': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'The Leader': Open fire. *'Black Panther': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Mordecai': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Doombot': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Red Hulk': Not bad. *'Doombot': Gotcha. *'Mordecai and Spider-Man': Whoa. *'Doombot': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Mordecai': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Black Panther': Gotcha! *'Spider-Man': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Black Panther and Red Hulk': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Red Hulk': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Spider-Man': Yeah. So, what do we do about the starship? Chuckling *'Black Panther and Red Hulk': Grunts *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Ms. Marvel': Over there! *'Black Panther': One fresh durian, as ordered. *'She Hulk': Thank you, kind sir. *'Red Hulk': Team effort. *'Captain America': Forget about the fruit. Where's the starship? *'Black Panther': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Doom's hands. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Red Hulk': chuckles *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Black Panther and Red Hulk': Laughs *'Black Panther': laughing *'Captain America': At least they got rid of the starship. *'Iron Man': exhales *'Red Hulk': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Flight' Gallery F2WO9K3G0ZWKX7B.MEDIUM.jpg|Kazecai, Rikenza, Milly and Rilanla's Lightsabers Lightsaber 2 by yowan2008-d333sk3.jpg|Kencai and Reno's Lightsabers Costom sonic screwdriver 10 by elkaddalek-d4xcyb2.jpg|Kazecai, Rikenza, Milly, Rilanla, Kencai and Reno's Sonic Screwdrivers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Crossovers